Kenny McCormick
Kenneth "Kenny" McCormick ist ein Schüler an der South Park-Grundschule. Seine Familie ist sehr arm und für Cartman immer wieder ein Grund, sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Er ist einer der vier (fünf) Hauptcharaktere in Southpark und zeichnete sich besonders in den früheren Staffeln dadurch aus, dass er häufig starb, jedoch in der nächsten Folge völlig gesund und ohne Kommentar wieder auftauchte. Meistens rufen Stan und Kyle, wenn Kenny stirbt: "Oh mein Gott, sie haben Kenny getötet! Ihr Schweine!" In manchen Folgen stirbt er jedoch nicht, wie in Abgesetzt oder wir sind Gruftis. In der Folge Kennys Tod stirbt Kenny das letzte Mal für einen längeren Zeitraum, doch er taucht in der nächsten Folge nicht mehr auf. Erst in Staffel 6, also eine Staffel später, in der letzten Folge Weihnachten im Irak: Blut und Wunder kommt er wieder ohne Erklärung in die Stadt zurück. Von dort an stirbt er nur noch selten und man kann ihn besser verstehen. Er hat die Superkraft, niemals zu sterben. Wenn er stirbt, wacht er am nächsten Tag wieder auf. Seine Freunde erinnern sich nicht mehr daran. Persönliches über Kenny: Sein voller Name ist Kenneth James McCormick, aber alle nennen ihn ''"Kenny". ''Er hat am 22. März Geburtstag und ist bereits 10 Jahre alt. Kenny gehört der Römisch-Katholischen Religion an. Er besitzt zwei Geschwister (seine jüngere Schwester Karen McCormick und sein älterer Bruder Kevin McCormick) und Vater (Stuart McCormick) und Mutter (Carol McCormick/Mrs McCormick) Als Superheld ist er unter den Namen "Mysterion" bekannt. thumb|222px|Kenny ohne seine Kapuze Liste von Kennys Toden *Durch einen Vulkan *Durch den Schuss eines Gewehrs *An einer unbekannten Krankheit *Der Tod streifte mit seiner Hand über sein Gesicht, kurz danach fiel er tot um. *Ein Affe hat ihn tot geprügelt. *Ein Kronleuchter ist auf ihn gefallen. *Eine Mikrowelle hat ihn "gegrillt". *Ein Blitz hat ihn getroffen. *Ein Fahrstuhl hat Kenny zerquescht. *Eric hat ihn mit einer Bratpfanne erschlagen. *Ein abstürzendes Raumschiff zerquetscht ihn *Von Kyle mit einer Ketttensäge halbiert, weil er zum Zombie wurde. *Von einer umstürzenden Statue zerquetscht. *Ein Truthahn hat ihn getötet. *Kenny wurde von Damien in ein Schnabeltier verwandelt und von Jimbo Kern erschossen, weil dieser dies nicht wusste. *Ein Motorrad hat ihn überfahren. *In Ziplining ist Kenny an Langeweile gestorben. *Ein Krankenwagen hat ihn überrollt. *Er ist in Pisse ertrunken. *Ein UFO hat ihn abgeschossen und dann haben ein Polizeiwagen und eine Kuhherde ihn plattgemacht. *Ein Echsenvogel hat ihn gefressen. *Er wurde von einem Zug überfahren. *Ozzy Osbourne hat ihm den Kopf abgebissen. *Er ist in Lava verdampft. *Im Krankenhaus ist er an Syphilis gestorben. *Er ist beim Schlitten fahren mit Kyle und Stan vom Schlitten gefallen und gegen einen Baum geklatscht. *Er hat Medikamente mit Pfefferminzdrops verwechselt und ist aufgeschäumt. *Laserstrahlen aus den Augen eines Holograms haben ihn zerschmettert. *Er erkrankte an der Pest und kotzte seine Organe aus. *Er ist an ,,Spontaner Selbstentzündung" gestorben. *Die Chinesische Mafia hat ihn erschossen. *Ohne Grund ist er plötzlich verbrannt. *Ein Schwert ist durch die Klasse geflogen und traf Kenny am Kopf. *Ratten haben in von innen heraus aufgefressen. *Um seine Freunde zu retten ist er in Speere gesprungen. *Er ist in eine Kiste mit Nägeln gefallen. *Ein Succubus hat ihn plattgetrampelt. *Star Wars Raumschiffe haben ihn angegriffen. *Ein Bär hat ihn gegessen. *Ein Soldat hat ihn abgeballert. *Ein Klavier ist auf ihn gefallen. *Ein Baum ist auf ihn umgekippt. *Ein Scheinwerfer ist auf ihn runtergeffalen. *Footballspieler haben ihn auseinnandergerissen. *Er dachte das er seine Periode hat und schiebt sich einen Tampon in der Hintern und implodiert. Bilder Image:Original Kenny.jpg|The original Kenny from "Jesus vs. Frosty" where he was nameless Image:The Group.jpg|Photo realistic version of the four boys shown in "Free Willzyx". Kenny is on the far right Image:Kenny SPIG.png|Kenny in "South Park is Gay!" Image:Baseball Kenny.png|Kenny in "The Losing Edge" Image:Kenny frankenstein.jpg|Kenny als Zombie in "Pinkeye" Image:Mysterion.png|Kenny als Mysterion in "The Coon" Image:Picture_17.png|Kenny als Vorschüler in einem Rückblick in "Pre-School" Image:Picture 7632.png|Kenny als der Wrestler "El Pollo Loco" in "W.T.F." Image:jdsfguya.jpg|Kenny in "The Spirit of Christmas: Jesus vs. Santa" Image:Screen shot 2010-06-01 at 6.36.46 PM.jpg|Kenny als Ninja in "Good Times with Weapons" Image:CartmanGetsanAnalProbe01.jpg|Kennys Debüt in "Cartman Gets an Anal Probe" Image:SPBLAU13.jpg|Kenny in der Hölle gefoltert. From "South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut" Kenny Blanket Jackson.png|Kenny als Blanket Jackson in The Jeffersons. Image:MargaritavilleKenny.png|Kenny in his garb from "Margaritaville" Image:Kenny-toilet2.jpg|Kenny leidet an "Spontaner Selbstenzündung" in "Death" Image:Kenny's Ghost.png|Kennys Geist in "South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut" Image:batman-kenny-south-park-10947088-686-433.jpg|Kenny after attempting "auto-erotic asphyxiation" in "Sexual Healing" Image:Screen shot 2010-08-19 at 10.18.21 PM.png|Damien turned Kenny into a duck-billed platypus in "Damien" Image:1203_kenny_hotchick.jpg|Kenny auf einem Drogentrip in "Major Boobage" Image:Kenny cheesing.png|Kenny wird high von Katzenpisse in "Major Boobage" Image:SPW pic -- Kenny's Holloween Costume2.jpg|Kennys Halloween Kostüm in "Korn's Groovy Pirate Ghost Mystery" Image:Angry Kenny.png|Wütender Kenny in "Quest for Ratings" Image:kennaH!.jpg|Kennys South Park Werbung Image:KennyParkaBackwards2.jpg|Kenny- Streich in "How to Eat with Your Butt". Kenny fast ohne Kapuze in South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut.png|Kenny fast ohne Kapuze in "South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut". The McCormick's new Kenny from Cartman Joins NAMBLA.png|Kenny firsch neugeboren in "Cartman Joins NAMBLA". Image:Kenny nackt am Boden.png|The first time Kenny is seen unhooded since "South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut" in the episode "The Tooth Fairy Tats 2000" Image:Kenny.jpg|Kenny unhooded in the movie "South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut" Image:tumblr_lcgqvzOrqI1qe60gd.jpg|Kenny (far left) almost showing his entire face in "Pee" Image:mechastreisand2.jpg|Kenny suffocating in "Mecha-Streisand" Image:sp_1401_clip03.jpg|Kenny and Kyle raising their hands after the class was asked "Who wrote 'what handkerchief?'" in "Sexual Healing" Image:sp_0508_03_v6.jpg|Kenny, Stan, Kyle & Cartman playing on the Okama Gamesphere while Towelie asks "You wanna get high?" in "Towelie" Image:sp_1301_12.jpg|Kenny with his girlfriend Tammy Warner in "The Ring" Image:k.jpg|Kenny unhooded in "You're Getting Old" Image:Kenny_as_a_baby.png|Kenny as a newborn baby in "Coon vs. Coon and Friends" Image:Fingerbang.jpg|Kenny in the band "Fingerbang" in the episode "Something You Can Do With Your Finger" Image:Kennyhoodless2.jpg|Kenny hoodless in "Broadway Bro Down" 11-14-2011 7-15-21 AM.png|Kenny with his sister, Karen McCormick, in "The Poor Kid." Kenny in SPG.png|Kenny in South Park: The Game. Kenny McCormick Singing.jpg|Kenny McCormick Singing. KennyDrowned.jpg|Kenny, unhooded, after committing suicide by drowning. RainforestShmainforest02.gif|Kenny and Kelly on the bus in "Rainforest Schmainforest". KennyUnhooded.jpg|Kennys wahres Gesicht en:Kenny McCormick Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Junge Kategorie:Kenny-Familie Kategorie:South Park Grundschule